La Unica Verdad
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Cuando uno deja el pasado, el presente siempre sonrie. Inuyasha y Aome! OneShot! ¡¡¡Review!


**La Unica Verdad  
** **Elsa Gabriela

* * *

**

_Espero que para todos sea de su agrado... Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y Aome, y es un solo capítulo... hehe espero y les agrade!_

_Dejen un Review al final del capitulo!_

**¡Que lo DISFRUTEN! **

* * *

La he abandonado. Tras años de haberla conocido, por fin la dejo atrás. Ni yo puedo creer lo fácil que fue. Solamente le dije "No quiero estar contigo", y eso basto para que ella se diera media vuelta, desapareciendo de este planeta. Yo vi como se la tragaba la tierra. 

- Aome...- mis labios buscan los de ella. La acercó a mi cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. La abrazo fuertemente, con un deseo de jamás en la vida dejarla ir.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclama ella de susto. Mis acciones la toman desprevenida.

No dejo que hable. No quiero que las palabras, o preguntas se lleven este momento en el que soy verdaderamente feliz. Quiero permanecer así por años, junto a ella, con su aroma que me tranquiliza y calma mi demonio. Quiero que ella permanezca a mi lado. Quiero ser el único hombre que ella vea con amor. Quiero ser el único nombre que salga de sus labios.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunta ella con temor. Esta asustada, su aroma lo dice todo. Y me siento incomodo por hacerle sentir tales emociones.  
- Ella ya no me impide estar a tu lado. Por fin soy libre de su mandato... –  
- Quieres decir... ¿Kikyo? -¡Oh, si! Su mirada esta llena de esperanza, ni siquiera ella lo puede esconder.

Me abstengo de darle respuesta y me inclino, acercando mi labios a los suyos. Mi cabellera plateada forma una capa, cubriéndonos del mundo. Y antes de que ella pueda cerrar su deliciosa boca, capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso.  
No la dejo ir, si es posible la aferró más a mi. Su sabor es único y me cautiva más y más. Necesito tenerla, necesito saber que me pertenece y que siempre estará a mi lado. Necesito saber que seré el único hombre que la bese, y toque su cuerpo.

Lentamente ella comienza a responder, tiene vergüenza. Jamás en su existencia a besado a alguien, eso lo puedo notar. No ha sido marcada, ni lo será por otro hombre que no sea yo.  
El beso se vuelve más violento y más necesitado. Los brazos de ella abrazan mi cuello, y sus dedos se pierden en mi cabello. Nos necesitamos, no lo podemos negar. Pero el bosque no es el lugar, y si tardamos los demás llegaran a sospechar.

- Te necesito, amor mío. Pero no aquí. Quiero que lo nuestro sea mágico, y quede grabado en nuestras memorias por siempre.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Y se separa de mí, yo extraño el calor de su cuerpo y la atraigo hacía mi. Coloco mi mano izquierda en su cintura, y la derecha toma su mano. Caminaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser. Diremos a los demás que somos uno, como siempre esperaron ellos vernos.

_Haremos realidad su sueño, y el nuestro también.  
_

Llegamos a la aldea, y entramos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la hermana de la que una vez fue mi amante. Nuestros amigos sonrieron al vernos, saben lo que ha pasado, no tienen porque preguntar, pero quiere saber el como llegamos a eso, quieren saber que ha sido de Kikyo. Pero antes de que pueda hablar, la anciana habla, a adivinado lo ocurrido...

- Mi hermana por fin puede descansar en paz¿verdad, Inuyasha? Puedo sentir un aire de tranquilidad, incluso en su tumba han vuelto a florecer las flores, pues después que la vieja Urasue se llevara su restos nada volvió a crecer en ese lugar pero, ahora los colores brotan de la tierra. Debo agradecértelo, pues la has ayudado a encontrar la paz que tanto ella, como nosotros, necesitábamos.

Todos se sorprenden. Pero eso no impide que sigan teniendo curiosidad. Ahora anhelan conocer el como terminó... y yo, que he cambiado y he aprendido a ser más amable y respetuoso, no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que contestarles...

- Hoy vino a visitarme, pero durante los últimos años que he pasado al lado de Aome, he descubierto cuanto la amo, y lo que alguna vez sentí por Kikyo quedo olvidado. Así que cuando ella se me acercó hoy en el bosque a pedirme que me fuera con ella al infierno y cumpliera mi promesa, le dije que ya no quería estar a su lado, quería que ella descansara y cuando llegara mi tiempo, la vería en el cielo. Me sorprendió mucho que accediera a mis deseos, pero creo que ella también había aprendido a dejar ir al resentimiento que guardaba en su interior. Al final, había descubierto que era lo mejor para ambos. Entonces ella se volteo, pero me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, ya no era de amantes, era de amigos, y desapareció. Soltó mi corazón de sus cadenas, permitiéndome volar libremente al lugar donde yo correspondo, al lado de mi bella y querida Aome.

Percibí un ligero aroma a sal, y vi que era de la que amaba. Me disculpe ante mis amigos que sonreían de placer, tome sus manos entre las mías saliendo de la cabaña. Alejándonos de ella, sentándonos en un barranco, que tenía una vista espectacular.  
El sol se estaba escondiendo entre las montañas, y los rayos cálidos de este apuntaban directo a mi mujer, haciéndola brillar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- ¿Porque lloras? No debes de hacerlo, por favor no lo hagas. Me hace sentirme triste y deprimido. ¿Soy el culpable de esto, verdad? –

- No lo eres, sonso. Es solo que jamás creí que fuera a decirle adiós a Kikyo. Estabas tan unido a ella, que parecía que eran la pareja perfecta, los amantes de la eternidad. Simplemente me cautivo, y más porque viniste a mi lado, como en mis sueños siempre lo había hecho.

¡Oh! Es tan inocente, una flor pura y única en este mundo. Su cabeza esta llena de sueños dulces, su carácter es gentil y amable, todos somos iguales ante sus ojos. Me alegró tanto de saber que una mujer como ella puede enamorarse de mi, un mitad bestia.

- ¿Estarás conmigo, verdad? Incluso después de completar la perla y asesinar a Naraku. –  
- Si, a tu lado estaré por siempre.  
- ¿Me lo prometes¿No me harás daño?  
- Lo prometo, y jamás pienses que te lastimare de alguna manera. Al contrario, te protegeré de todo mal, y cuidare de ti hasta el final y más haya.

La bese de nuevo, al tiempo que mis manos removían las lagrimas que había en su rostro. Nada podía detener aquel amor que nos teníamos. Nada nos alejaría del uno ni del otro. Juntos hasta el final.  
Sus pequeñas manos buscaron mis hombros para acercarme a ella. Estaba lista para entregarse a mí, y yo para doblarme ante ella. Eramos como la tinta y pluma con que el autor escribe.

- Inuyasha...- murmura ella, mis manos han rodeado su espalda, acariciándola lentamente, una pequeña tortura a su cuerpo. Nuestros labios se separan, y nos estudiamos con la mirada. No hay necesidad de palabra, los sentimientos se expresan en nuestros ojos. Mi boca desciende un poco, besando su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el. Al llegar a la base, clavó mis colmillos en el, dejando una marca que jamás se borrara.

- ¿Que me has hecho? – me pregunta. Dulce Aome, eres tan inocente, que simplemente me has cautivado con tus miles de preguntas.  
- Te he marcado. Ahora eres mía, mía hasta la eternidad.

Sus ojos brillan de alegría. He elegido las palabras correctamente, he aprendido a lidiar con sus emociones, he logrado ser un mejor demonio para ella. Y al final, todo valió la pena. Ella me ama.  
Así que en la oscuridad del día nos amamos. Nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno, nuestras almas se unieron.

- Aome, te amo.- Por fin digo las palabras que ella ha estado esperando oír.  
- Y yo a ti... Inuyasha. – Sus voz entrecortada me gusta, me hace sentir poderoso, se que puedo provocarle emociones con las que ella jamás a soñado, se que soy el nombre que ella gritara por las noches y dirá en las mañas, se que seré su único hasta que la muerte nos separé.

- Aome... ya no habra Houjo, ni Kouga, ni Kikyo tras nosotros. Ahora si podemos amarnos. Juntos y para la eternidad¿verdad?  
- Así es, mi amor. Por siempre tu y yo. - murmura ella antes de caer dormida a mi lado, aferró su cuerpo desnudo al mío y nos sumergimos en un sueño profundo.

**_Juntos para la eternidad... esa es la única verdad, mi querida Aome._**

**ooo FIN ooo**

* * *

_Bien, mis queridooooos lectores, espero y hayan disfrutado de mi super corto fic de InuAome. YAY!_

_Dejen un review, lindo por favor, con dudas, sugerencias o lo que quieran. :)_

_Gracias y mucha suerte,  
Elsa Gabriela _


End file.
